Colchicine, chemical name (−)-N-[(7S,12aS)-1,2,3,10-tetramethoxy-9-oxo-5,6,7,9-tetrahydrobenzo[a]heptalen-7-yl]-acetamide, (N-((7S)-5,6,7,9-tetrahydro-1,2,3,10-tetramethoxy-9-oxobenzo[a]heptalen-7-yl)-acetamide, IUPAC), CAS Registry No. 64-86-8 is a known gout suppressant.
Polymorphs are solid crystalline phases of an active agent differing by the arrangement of the active agent molecules in the solid state. An active agent may also exist in other solid-state forms such as a hydrate, a solvate, or an ansolvate. The active agent may also exist in a non-crystalline or amorphous form. Different solid-state forms of the same active agent can exhibit different physical properties such as solubilities, melting points, hardness, optical properties, dissolution, and the like. Differences in the dissolution of the solid-state forms can result in differences in the therapeutic activity between the different forms.
Polymorphism and solid-state properties is an important consideration in formulating an active agent, specifically in regard to solubility of the active agent and dissolution from a dosage formulation. Use of a particular solid-state form may provide superior solubility, dissolution, and possibly increased bioavailability.
There remains a need in the art for new colchicine solid-state forms and processes of preparing such forms.